Bath Time
by TArot95
Summary: Summary: All she wanted to do was take a bubble bath, fortunately, Mikoto wasn't going to let her take one in peace. Rated for smut, OOC Mikoto x You (Third Person POV)


Summary: All she wanted to do was take a bubble bath, fortunately, Mikoto wasn't going to let her take one in peace. Rated for smut, OOC Mikoto x You (Third Person POV)

Reviewers:

 **Hiyoritsu** : Thank You soooo much QuQ I'm super glad you really loved it! :D

 **Erica-chan:** Thank You so much! I'm glad you love it! :3 Yes, I imagine so, he is a shy sweetheart towards his lady~ :3

...

She didn't know what it was that made her become a member of HOMRA, was it sheer luck? Was it the way she held herself during a fight against common street thugs?

Or perhaps that when her eyes met the tall, handsome leader who helped run the rest of the thugs off, there seemed to develop a spark between the two. She thought that it was dumb, and that there was no _way_ she could easily develop feelings for a complete stranger. Yet here she was, sitting in the bathtub of her own home, mark on the back of her hand, and relaxing from today's normal dealings with HOMRA, as in cooking, cleaning, or helping to keep her 'no-more stranger' King calm on missions.

She didn't know why she was good at that, all she could do was listen and say awkward things, yet however, it always helped Mikoto, and he seemed grateful for it. Despite that usual spark in her eyes, or his look of what she dared called _interest_ , she herself was shy.

Scratch that. She was _too_ shy. Years of being the silent bookworm, the hard studier, the one-year college success, and now the HOMRA Peace-keeper (or one of them), she reflected back to her life, and found it somewhat boring, if not successful. She shuddered inwardly, thinking how proud Scepter 4 might be proud of her for putting up with a boring life such as theirs.

The point of this is, there was a shift between the two worlds of the King and the Peace-keeper today. It was a simple gesture, yet it shook her world to a knowledge in which she didn't understand.

Of course running into some more common street thugs, an injury was always bound to happen, and thus her hand was almost cut open. She herself read so many books, and not one could tell her that one's world could _shift_ over a simple kiss on the hand. Yet, she had seen that his eyes held somewhat of a gentlenesstowards her as he helped her bandage her hand later that day.

It was groundbreaking, this act of serious care from the same person who made her heart ache, and leading her to mentally killing off the butterflies in her stomach due to such a weird _feeling_. She didn't know what to do. So, she walked peacefully home and decided to calm herself with a bubble bath.

Of course, everything was short lived. She jumped with a start as a soft knock rapped upon her bathroom door.

"Who's there?" She asked, voice shaky. Didn't she lock her apartment door? She knew only one other person had her house key, and the thought calmed her down.

"It's me."

 _His_ voice. Of course he would check on her, he was her King, and he cared for everybody. However, why was he here?

Was he here to apologize for his actions? She hoped not. She liked the fluttery feel on the back of her hand, and that he cared. Her mind reeled on, but she answered.

"Mikoto-san?" Her voice betrayed her curiousness. A sigh echoed through the door. Was he relieved that there was no anger in her voice? She hoped so, for she didn't _want_ him to think she was angry because of the day's earlier events.

"Are you alright? Did I scare you?" A soft rumble dared to ask. He _startled_ her, yet she was not scared of him. She was scared of his _rejection_ , for she had witnessed that the King was soft to everybody in HOMRA, and he might see her as some sort of sister figure or a close friend, like Anna.

"No." She answered with honesty. He really didn't scare her. She was being silly, she told herself. If he did have interest in her, he would be more bold, wouldn't he? Or wouldn't he tell her? A silly thought came to mind that he might be shy like her, but the girl in the bubble bath waved that thought away.

Pft. Mikoto, _shy?_ No.

"I'm going to raid your fridge. I haven't eaten, yet." He then stated out of the blue. Was this the reason why he was here? She shook off the mild disappointment.

"Alright." She said calmly, leading a sound of amusement.

"Nothing really bothers you, does it, Peace-keeper?" He asked, startling her with the question.

A spark deep inside her, out of the blue lashed out.

"I dare you to find a reason to bother me." She said jokingly, then instantly regretted it. The _way_ she said it, sounded too inviting, like some sort of _invitation_ for him to disrupt her morally peace. She bit her tongue, mentally berating herself.

A scoff followed.

"Be careful on what you say." The echo of his voice sounded...daring?

Then, she heard his soft footsteps echo through the hall, getting fainter.

What to do now? She sighed. There really was no reason to worry, she trusted him. She didn't trust him _not to blow up something_ , but he was the most softest person towards his important people. Thus she continued to relax, to let her worries float away, and maybe later, tell him what feelings her body made her force to feel because of him.

It was funny how time wasn't on nobody's side, yet at the same time, was. As she relaxed, her mind drifted into deep thoughts of HOMRA and Scepter 4, how silly the two Kings were close together, yet not close at all. She was so deep in thought, very relaxed, that her mind almost drifted to a sleep-like world.

As she closed her eyes, trying to rid the thoughts of her brain, her world became a beacon of solace. No words, no air, nothing could reach out to her until she decided to.

The water slushed around her, as if a small tidal wave had hit her bath tub out of the blue. At first, her solaced world sluggishly suggested that she may had pulled the plug, however, she reasoned with herself that she was sitting still the whole time. So, her world turned to light, and when she opened her eyes, she noticed soft eyes and red hair.

Then it hit her.

 _He...he-!_ Her mind screamed. _There was no way that her King would ever-_

However, he was.

 _He's in the tub with me!_

 _Why?! How?! And again, why!?_ Her mind continued to shout. Here she was, an unmarried woman, sitting _naked_ with her King, no less!

Seeing her shocked expression and the tiniest bit of blood trickle down her nose, the man who was naked with her in the field of bubbles chuckled.

"You dared me, Peace-keeper." He mused aloud. She was too in shock, but she managed on what she thought were words.

"You...tub..." She managed. Her face right now had brought his hair to shame, and that Mikoto took utter glee in.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. Have some faith in me." He rumbled as he slid closer. _Like a scared lamb_ , his voice chimed with amusement. She huddled herself closer in the bubbles, making sure she was far away and covered. However...

Her mind did a flip when he moved closer. _Oh kami, those butterflies again_. She mentally berated her body. _Now was not the time!_

He was sitting so close beside her, naked.

"W-why?" She asked. Really, why? _Weren't married couples supposed to do this?_

Mikoto sighed as he ran smooth circles around her back, feeling her jump at first, then slowly she began to relax.

"Isn't it obvious?" His voice was warm and rumbling, as always towards her. She glanced at him through her wet bangs.

"Who else is going to keep me calm, besides you and HOMRA's little sister?" He asked thinking of Anna, however his mind jumped back to his little lamb as he, lowered his face near her ear and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, earning another cute jump. His eyes were trained on her flushed face, as another slow trickle of blood ran down her nose. To him, it was cute, to see the ever-so calm Peace-keeper in such a situation. _So submissive_. His inner beast rumbled.

"Who else can I guarantee my heart to," He asked as his cinnamon breath tickled her ear, making her shudder.

"besides you?" He finished as he gave the shuddering woman's ear a small nip. Satisfaction rose through him as he watched her shudder.

 _His heart?_ She thought. Here she was, having her ear nipped and being drawn close to her King, naked and vulnerable...however, his declaration had shifted weight off her shoulders. She didn't really fear rejection, anymore. Her heart thrummed with happiness as she finally realized that he liked her back, if not more. However, she of course was still nervous. She turned to look at him.

His eyes were so trained on her, as if drinking her in like a book reader, his face was slightly flushed, to her surprise.

 _He's waiting for my permission._ A small voice answered in her mind.

"Why now?" Was her question.

He chuckled as he nuzzled into her cheek.

"Because you offered me an opening to get closer to you, and I'm taking it." His voice purred into her throat, earning another shudder from her. His frowned as he noticed the cool air was hitting her skin, making her cold and wet. _He needed to fix that._

"Are you drunk?" She couldn't help but ask. He was getting awfully _weird_. And forward. Mikoto scoffed.

"I drank a bit from your liquor cabinet to feel more relaxed when I did this. To be honest, I wasn't planning on getting in the tub naked with you...however," His hand kept rubbing soothing circles into her skin. To his delight, she was almost panting.

"I believe that you have the same feelings as I do?" He asked. When she looked into his eyes, it wasn't just seeking, it was _hopeful_.

"Why would I let you do these things if I didn't?" She asked softly.

There was that spark again.

Mikoto's hopeful eyes had then glinted to utter happiness, to her surprise.

"Well then," He moved pulled her closer, making her shiver in surprise.

"Shall we see how far we go?"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0 (Lemon Time!)

She didn't know how time and space started after heated kisses began to rain down on her. She didn't know how to cooperate with new sensations, however, he surprised her with an edge of utmost patience that she didn't know _how_ he possessed. She timidly returned the kisses, and he purred in encouragement.

Her world was so lost into the new sensations, when she opened her eyes, she was laying cold and wet on top of her warm bed with him hovering over her. Drying bubbles clung to the two's skin and she panted out, catching her breath, that there might be irritated skin tomorrow because of it.

"You worry too much." Was all he said before he ever so slowly continued the process of warming them both up. She lay there, breathing heavily as he nibbled everywhere and peppered kisses along reddening skin. Her breath moaned out as he smirked along her new love bite as one hand caressed her chest, smoothing out circles against the nubs and pinching them, causing her to groan to his utter delight.

Here she was exploring on her own, putting her hands on his chest and feeling out what it was like to touch somebody in such a manner. He groaned out as soft hands moved all over his chest, he himself was getting addicted to the feeling.

"I-I didn't know," She was flushed, panting for air as love bites and red marks littered her skin. His heated gaze scoured her features with the utmost care as her hands rested on his chest.

"t-that these...are kind of s-soft, too." She chuckled a bit as she eyed his chest where her hands were. Despite the seriousness and sex in the air, he felt amusement. He chuckled as he continued his ministrations on her chest. He was forcing himself to go slow, as he savored her taste and hearing her own different voices of approval and surprise at new emotions, meant for his ears only.

He was surprised he didn't explode, yet he felt himself getting wet, and he knew that she was probably noticing he was dripping onto her leg or whatever. Then again, she was probably too occupied in feeling him do these things to her. One thing he knew, that he was getting permanently addicted to her hands running alongside his muscles and giving gentle squeezes, soft breaths of encouragement that he didn't hurt hurt her (despite all the love marks), and of course everything else from her taste to her voicing approvals.

It was about the both of them, and he was going to show her what ten months of gentle gazes and subtle hints from her was doing to him. His heart thrummed by hers, not happy that she _was_ going through the same pain of feared rejection, but happy _now_ that she was experiencing relief and comfort with him, that he'll always be her King and she'll always be his Peace-keeper. _Well, the_ only _one he'd go this far with_.

She didn't feel shy with him, any longer. He had already seen her at a most vulnerable position, already, and she trusted him. Despite the new position where she was leaning against him, and the both of them were sitting upright, she only gotten more excited, and a little worried when she felt something prodding her from behind, but she brushed the worry off.

"This is probably going to be weird for you, but it's to prepare you." His voice rumbled with assurance.

"I trust you." She gave him a look, showing him her raw emotions, and he in return, kissed her.

"I'm glad." He rumbled as he broke away, his hand moved towards where it was so close to her sex, she couldn't believe it. She watched in anticipation as one digit actually entered _inside_. Not use to the feeling, she whined her discomfort.

"It'll get better, I promise." He whispered closely, nibbling on her ear as his other hand raised up and landed softly on her breast.

She didn't know how to feel, the discomfort of now two digits entering inside a secret, untouched area, or the pleasure of his soft assurance on her right breast. Either way, he was reassuring her, and the discomfort became a numbness. From her back, she could feel his heart beating so loudly. Or was it hers? She heard the beating thrum as she started to feel trickles of pleasure enter her body.

He shuddered, actually _shuddered_ , when he felt her moving against his fingers. As if her walls weren't tight on his digits already, he felt them tighten up _more_. He felt his arousal harden even further when he thought of those walls clenching him like a vice grip. It was obvious that she was coming, he, however pulled his fingers out, earning a disgruntles whine of loss. He chuckled as he switched them around again. She gave him a bewildered, impatient look as he gave her one full of hot promise and mischief before he lowered his head.

Her hands clenched the sheets. _He was actually...he was doing it!_ She grimaced at the thought that she might was dirty down there, however her thoughts were removed as his hot, slick tongue prodded through that area.

She squirmed at the overly-pleasant feeling of torture. He was so _patient_ in his actions, and here she was, a hot squirming mess, ready to explode.

"Mikoto..." She grunted his name, earning her a pleasant hum from him, making the torture even, dare she say it, _sweeter_.

Fire was building the pit of her stomach, like a spring ready to set loose. It coiled around her, and in all in a blur of white, it snapped as she arched her back and let it loose. In almost like a flash, she felt him on her again, his lips meshed with hers as she tasted herself on him. Her legs were getting weak, and she was surprised how they were shaking to be let down.

"Absolutely beautiful." He murmured his approval of her as he made another addition on her skin, making her arch. He lifted her legs, so where he was perfectly between them, looking over her with such admiration warmth in his eyes. The sweat had gotten to his hair, and thus it wasn't carefully laid back it was just a mess covering his face, in which she had utterly _loved_.

He purred as he felt her hand touch his face, wiping away some sweat and fixing his hair a bit. Her eyes mirrored his of warmth and passion, and the two took solace in each other, catching each one's breath.

Of course it wasn't to last, however the short seconds was like a lifetime to her, and she cherished it, but, this was just an appetizer.

His hands weaved into hers, and positioned himself slightly into her entrance. She awaited for him below, looking up into his tense face. Her heart fluttered on how serious he was into this, and she followed her desire to unwind one of her hands from his and stroke his face. He looked at her with such a softness that she thought was impossible for her King to give and at her nod of readiness, he followed through to seat himself fully into her.

He himself wasn't prepared for the tightness of her, even though he had thoughts of what it would be like, the real thing was almost painful. He closed his eyes and willed himself still as he looked down at her.

Books told her of outright pain, and they were somewhat right. It _did_ hurt, but not as much because he prepared her, and her happiness had overshadowed any pain because she was with _him_. He leisurely wiped the slow tear in her eye and kissed where it was, and in return she kissed his neck, earning a shudder from him. The two stayed joyfully seated as she gave _him_ a few love bites of her own, in which he purred to.

"Are you ready?" His voice was husky, and which she nodded. No more words were needed as he willed himself to move so slowly against her. She herself felt some discomfort, yet the feeling was soon shooting little sparks of pleasure down her spine. She groaned as she thrust back, a bit awkwardly, but it ended with him getting the message. He slid one hand underneath her waist, pulling her closer towards him as the other was still weaved in one of her hands. His face was pressed against the crook of her neck as he inhaled her beautiful scent of sex.

It was like a wheeling roller coaster, his hips had soon met hers on time, and she watched with dazed awe and lust as her free hand was entangled in his hair, watching how their dance was faring as the fire in the pit of her stomach was now a dancing flame, scorching all of her insides with love and need. She chanted his name softly, as if afraid to lose him in the darkness of her lust, and to her delight, he followed with her name.

It was a finishing race, as her walls tightened around him, she felt him move faster. At her second coming, she felt his mouth on hers, swallowing her enchanted scream as she felt a hot geyser of warmth flooding inside of her of a fast motion. He had came, too.

The both of them panted, she felt instantly weak and tired, however, she kept her eyes locked to his. He bent down and kissed her.

"So beautiful." He said again, making her hot face intensify it's blush. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, not even bothering to pull out, and she rolled into his chest.

"That was... _incredible_." She managed softly, her throat hoarse. He hummed his appreciation.

"Mikoto," She started. It was now or never.

"Hm?" He answered.

"I love you." She finally said. She felt him draw her closer towards his chest. In a rumbling purr of pure satisfaction he nuzzled her hair.

"I love you, too."

At this, the two lovers had fallen asleep without a care of what their next door neighbors may had heard.

OXOXOXOXO (Bonus! The Day After)

She awoke to Mikoto sitting up, his face looked tired as he was on the phone. She didn't bother speaking until he was finished. Instead, however, she admired the marks she had given him, showing the world that he was hers.

"-we're not coming in, today. We're spending the day together. Please take care of things." Then he hung up. As he did, his eyes met hers, and his softness returned.

"Good morning." He murmured as he slid back into the covers and kissed her nose. She smiled back.

"Good morning." She answered back with her own kiss.

"Are you hungry? Let's get breakfast." He said, his voice rumbling again. She nodded, however, when she tried moving, she felt a dull ache in her legs and areas she didn't know that should ache. Mikoto saw her wince and then frowned.

He removed the covers from both their bodies. Blood from between her legs and other secretions of last night splattered the sheets. He looked down, and noticed that there was a bit of blood on him, too.

How much blood do virgins actually lose? He looked to see if she was alright, yet she smiled at him with a warm reassurance.

"It'll be alright. We'll get this cleaned up and then get breakfast, how does that sound?" She asked. He smiled at her as his heart began to beat faster.

"How about we take a bath together?"

…...

Omg, this is the longest I've ever written! I hope you all liked it, please forgive my OOC Mikoto he's just happy to be with you ^_^' Feel free to review! :D


End file.
